


Pictures Of The World

by fishcake



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Jaebum's a photographer, Jinyoung's a model, M/M, Snowballing, photographer/model au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcake/pseuds/fishcake
Summary: Jaebum has met many people in his life. They come, he snaps photos, and they go.





	

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 

Jaebum has met many people in his life. They come, he snaps photos, and they go. Very rarely does he see them more than once. Fashion magazines don’t like repetition, he has learned. 

“Jaebum,” one of the coordinators says as he’s setting up the lighting. “This is Jinyoung. Be good to him.”

Jaebum eyes Jinyoung up and down. He’s cute, but then again, Jaebum has been working with models for three years. Jinyoung bows at him and Jaebum is taken aback. “No need to be so formal,” he tells him. 

“Oh—sorry,” Jinyoung softly says, his cheeks flushing. “I really like your photography. Like—not just the stuff that goes into magazines—your online portfolio is amazing.”

It’s the first time a model has ever mentioned his portfolio. Most of them don’t care. They just want to have their photos taken, get paid, and leave. “You keep up with my stuff?” Jinyoung nods. He’s adorable. “Thank you. It means a lot to me.”

Jinyoung smiles and gets called over so he can put on the first outfit. Jaebum turns the lights on and adjusts them accordingly. Out of the corner of his eye, Jaebum watches the makeup artist carefully put foundation on Jinyoung’s face. Jaebum saw absolutely no flaws on his skin, so he finds it unnecessary. He finds himself staring intensely when Jinyoung is getting a pretty pink gloss on his lips. Jinyoung catches his eye and Jaebum turns away. 

Jinyoung walks over to him, placing a gentle hand on Jaebum’s arm and making him jump. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

He looks incredible. His hair is messy, yet calculated. His clothes look a little ridiculous, as is expected from shoots like this, but he pulls it off somehow. Jaebum is certain they gave him false eyelashes, and they overdid the blush on his cheeks, but he feels like his soul has left his body. 

“Um...I’m ready to go whenever you are.”

Jinyoung nods, “Just tell me what to do, captain.”

Jaebum’s head spins for a moment. “Just stand over there. You’ll know what to do.” Jinyoung grins at him and Jaebum heads to his camera. He has never been very good with talking to people, which is why he took up photography. His photos can speak for him. Only after he joined this industry did he develop semi-decent people skills. He still doesn’t need to do much socializing. 

Jinyoung is probably one of the best models Jaebum has ever worked with. He’s a natural. Jaebum’s mouth is dry as the shutter closes. “Get—get on the floor.” Jinyoung obediently does as he’s told and looks over at the camera. Jaebum snaps that photo. How he can look innocent and filthy at the same time, Jaebum doesn’t even know. 

When Jinyoung slides his hand up his chest, Jaebum snaps one picture after the other. Jinyoung glances at him and smiles softly. 

“Jaebum,” one of the coordinators says. 

“What...”

“We need to get Jinyoung’s next outfit on. Did you get some good shots?”

Jaebum feels like he comes back to reality. “Yeah. Yeah, I did. Go ahead.” He looks over and Jinyoung has already been taken by another coordinator. Jaebum inhales deeply and adjusts the lights once again, setting the props out. 

“Do you need any help?”

Jaebum’s heart stops for a moment. He turns his head and sees Jinyoung. No one ever asks him if he needs help. “I’m okay. Thank you, Jinyoung.”

Jaebum has a feeling today is going to be a long day.

-

“What is this...”

“You haven’t eaten,” Jinyoung explains, shoving the box in Jaebum’s face. “It’s bad if you don’t eat.” 

“Have you eaten?” Jinyoung nods. Jaebum takes the box, inhaling deeply. “Thank you. You don’t have to be like this, you know.”

“Like what?”

“You don’t have to be nice to me.” Jinyoung frowns and Jaebum wonders if he said the wrong thing. “People don’t normally talk to me. I don’t want you to think you have to.”

“I’m doing it because I want to,” Jinyoung says, “not because I have to. Like I said before, I also really like your work.”

Jaebum averts his gaze. “Well, thank you for the food.”

“Eat it well!” Jinyoung sing-songs, before heading off. Probably to get his makeup redone.

Inhaling deeply, Jaebum starts eating. He realizes just how hungry he was after the first bite. He’s grateful for Jinyoung’s kindness, and thinks that he was probably a little rude to him. He should have been more thankful, especially since Jinyoung went out of his way to do something for him. 

Jinyoung returns, clad in another ridiculous outfit, and Jaebum swallows his mouthful of rice. “Jinyoung,” he says, “thank you. I’m sorry if I came off as rude.”

“It’s okay. I understand. I didn’t think you were rude. Trust me, I’ve met rude people. You’re not one of them.” Jinyoung smiles sweetly at him and takes a seat beside Jaebum. “I really do admire your photography though. Outside of editorials. Your social media is beautiful. It’s nice to finally put a face to the art.”

Jaebum is at a loss for words. He wants to thank him, to tell him that without people supporting him, he wouldn’t be where he is today. But instead, like the embarrassment he is, he asks, “You hadn’t seen my face?”

“You never post pictures of yourself.”

“Oh.”

“And I’ll tell you, I’m pleased with what I see.”

Jaebum chokes on his rice, doubling over. Jinyoung gets called for some adjustments and he grins at Jaebum, patting his back and heading off. What was that even for? Was it necessary?

Jaebum chugs some water and stands up. He needs to get back to work. 

The mood shifts after lunch. Jinyoung seems more flirty, glancing at Jaebum and giving him sly smiles that no one else picks up on. Jaebum can barely look through the lens when Jinyoung gives the camera bedroom eyes. He wants today to be over immediately. 

Jinyoung is attractive. Of course he is, he’s a model, but Jaebum knows better than to think Jinyoung is attracted to him. Jaebum is average looking at best. Jinyoung’s probably straight anyway. 

One of the coordinators suggests that Jinyoung unzips his pants. Jinyoung does it without protest, and Jaebum almost faints. 

Jinyoung doesn’t give him a hard time after that. He complies with everything and the shoot ends quickly. Jaebum is grateful. At least he doesn’t have to edit these photos. That’s up to someone else. 

At the end of the day, when Jaebum is wrapping up, putting his things away, Jinyoung approaches him. He’s wearing his normal clothes. “Jaebum, can I ask you something?”

“It depends.” He doesn’t look up, too focused on making sure his equipment is safe and secure. 

“Would you go out to dinner with me?”

Jaebum stops. He sits back on his heels and looks up at Jinyoung. “No.” 

Jinyoung seems fairly upset at his answer. “Will you tell me why?”

“You’re a model,” is all he says, like it’s obvious, like that should explain everything. He hooks his bag over his shoulder and gets up. “It was nice working with you. Thank you for appreciating my photography.”

As he walks away, Jinyoung grabs his wrist. “I find you extremely attractive and I’d appreciate it if you gave me a chance. Just once. Just tonight.”

Jaebum sighs. “Just once.”

Jinyoung’s eyes sparkle and he smiles widely, “Okay! Let’s go.”

-

Jinyoung is, much to Jaebum’s surprise, interested in a lot of the same things Jaebum is. He enjoys reading and staying home. Jaebum has never really gotten to know any of the models he has worked with, but Jinyoung is most definitely one of a kind.

“Won’t you get in trouble...if you’re seen with a man like this...”

“No?” Jinyoung stuffs fries into his mouth. “Everyone knows I’m not straight.”

“Oh.” Jaebum stares down at his plate of food. “Was it hard...coming out?”

Jinyoung shakes his head. “When I started modeling, I was already out. People either didn’t care and wanted me to model for them, or they cared and didn’t try to hire me. At this point, it doesn’t matter to me. I’m doing fine.” Jaebum hums. “Does it bother you? Being on a date with me?”

“No,” Jaebum truthfully says. He isn’t a celebrity. He doesn’t care. “My career won’t be put in danger if someone decides to blog about it.”

At that, Jinyoung laughs. “I’m glad. You know, I’m really having a good time. Thank you, for giving me a chance.”

Jaebum can only think that Jinyoung is quite strange. Who in their right mind would go out with an introvert like Jaebum? Jaebum picks at his dinner, stealing glances at Jinyoung. How is he attractive even when his cheeks are full of food like a chipmunk? 

At least he eats well. Jaebum feels slightly relieved at that. He was worried, going out with Jinyoung, that he wouldn’t eat, or would only eat a little. He’s happy to see Jinyoung stuffing his face. It puts him at ease. 

“Aren’t you going to eat?”

Jaebum snaps back to reality. “Yeah. Yeah. Sorry.”

Jinyoung smiles at him. “Why are you apologizing?” He offers Jaebum a fry, seeming shocked when Jaebum opens his mouth so he can feed it to him, but he’s pleased nonetheless. “Would you give me your phone number?”

Jaebum inhales deeply. “Yes.” He likes Jinyoung. He thinks they’d get along well. Perhaps they could be good friends. Jaebum doesn’t have many of those. He has plenty of acquaintances and coworkers but has never had any desire to become friends with them. Jaebum enjoys solitude. 

But maybe he could enjoy being with Jinyoung a little bit more. 

“Can I drive you home?” Jinyoung asks. 

“Well, I left my stuff in the car back at the studio.” As much as he’d love to have Jinyoung drive him home, he’d love his expensive things not getting stolen even more. 

“Okay,” Jinyoung smiles. 

Jaebum can’t help but comment, “You’re really...weird.”

He doesn’t say it in a mean way. Jinyoung’s smile grows. “I got you to go on a date with me, didn’t I?”

“That’s why you’re weird.”

Jinyoung laughs and Jaebum thinks it’s the sweetest sound he’s ever heard. Jaebum isn’t a poet, but he’s pretty sure if honey had a sound, it’d be Jinyoung’s voice. Usually, Jaebum hates it when people talk; he enjoys silence, but he could listen to Jinyoung go on and on about nothing all day. 

The drive back to the headquarters is short and quiet. Jaebum says, “Thanks for taking me out. I had a good time.”

Jinyoung leans against the car and asks, “Do you kiss on the first date?” Instead of responding, Jaebum finds himself simply moving forward and pressing his lips against Jinyoung’s. Jaebum grabs a fistful of his hair, soft despite all of the gel and hairspray used in it. He probably combed it all out. 

Jinyoung moans into his mouth, and Jaebum feels so filthy, like he shouldn’t be kissing him in public like this, like he’s doing something more intimate than just this. Jaebum pulls away and breathes, “Sorry. I’ll, uh, see you?”

“I’ll text you,” Jinyoung says, his lips red, looking disheveled. 

Jaebum gets into his car and tries to tell his heart to calm down. He isn’t ever like this. Why did he feel compelled to kiss Jinyoung like that? He shoves the key into the ignition and turns the radio on to clear his head. 

He makes himself busy at home by practicing graphic design on his laptop, but his phone begins to vibrate. 

jinyoung, 8:49pm  
_Did you get home safe?_

It’s like he knew Jaebum was trying to distract himself from thoughts of him. Jaebum texts back a simple yes and asks him the same. Jinyoung tells him yes as well. Jaebum has never gotten a text asking him if he got home safe. For a split second, he thought it was strange, before realizing people tend to ask questions like that when they care. 

Fuck.

-

The most famous models, Jaebum has learned, are his least favorites to work with. They’re snobby, and expect him to work for them instead of with them. He is not an intern who is told to run around and buy coffee. He is a photographer. He does his job and he does it well and he expects respect.

One of the coordinators can tell Jaebum is getting irritated. Jackson places a hand on his lower back and says, “Just breathe. We’ll get her out of here soon.”

“I won’t be disrespected.”

“Jaebum. Seriously. Calm down, it’ll be okay. I’ll talk to her manager.”

Jaebum pinches the bridge of his nose and turns around. He pulls out his phone and texts the first person that comes to mind. Jinyoung. _please tell me you’re on a break right now_

jinyoung, 2:17pm  
_i’m not working today. are you alright?_

The reply is quick. Jaebum feels relieved. He tells Jinyoung about the model he’s working with today and Jinyoung shows him sympathy, informing him that he has done shoots with this model, and she was unbearable. _i have to get back to work. thanks for listening to me_

jinyoung, 2:30pm  
_you can do it!_

For some reason, Jaebum feels like he really can do it now. Jinyoung seems like a genuinely nice person. Jaebum needed someone like him in his life. A breath of fresh air in a world full of pollution. 

Two hours later, Jaebum is completely drained. The model leaves, done with the shoot. Jaebum decides to lie on the floor and curl up into a ball. He inhales deeply, exhausted, but gets a whiff of food. It smells delicious. 

Something nudges his shoulder and Jaebum looks up. The last thing he was expecting was Park Jinyoung’s smiling face, boxes of pizza on the floor beside him. “Hey,” Jinyoung says. “I brought you food.”

He can’t even be real. Jaebum feels like he’s dreaming, his vision blurred at the edges from how hungry and tired he is. “Jinyoung...”

“Sit up and have some pizza before it gets cold. C’mon.” Jinyoung helps him sit up and Jaebum can smell his perfume. It’s floral yet sweet. He’s not allowed to be good looking, nice, _and_ smell good, Jaebum thinks. 

Jaebum practically inhales half of a pizza on his own. Jinyoung asks, “Did you eat lunch?”

“No,” Jaebum admits. Jinyoung squints at him, displeased with his answer. “I always get too caught up—”

“You have to eat. It’s important.”

“I know. I know.” Jaebum grabs another slice and hands it to Jinyoung, who takes it happily. “What were you doing?”

“I was at the park. Just walking around.”

Jaebum hums, “You didn’t have to do this for me.”

“I’m aware of that.”

In the dim lighting of the studio, this feels much more intimate. Jinyoung is just being nice, Jaebum tells himself. He’s just being nice, but Jaebum has been so lonely for so long. 

“I’m going home, Jaebum,” Jackson’s voice says, “make sure you turn everything off before you go.”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.”

Jaebum can hear a door open and close. He thinks everyone else went home. Jinyoung leans forward, kissing him, licking pizza sauce from his lips. Jaebum drops the slice he was about to grab and balls his fists up in Jinyoung’s shirt. His hands are covered in pizza grease, and he feels a little bad, but Jinyoung’s shirt is solid black anyway. 

Jinyoung shoves him down, effectively knocking all of the air from his lungs and straddling him. Jaebum grabs two handfuls of his ass and Jinyoung moans into his mouth, before Jaebum gasps and pushes him off. “We shouldn’t do this. Not here. Oh—fuck.”

For a moment, Jinyoung appears thrown off by being rejected, but Jaebum’s words put him at ease. “I understand. Sorry about that.”

“You don’t have to apologize. I should be apologizing. I—I keep pulling away from you.” He’s so embarrassed. Jinyoung seems so confident, ready to continue whatever it is they have going on, but Jaebum is so scared. He doesn’t want to fuck this up. Jinyoung is so beautiful, and he’s way out of Jaebum’s league. 

“Jaebum.”

“I’m sorry, Jinyoung,” he says, as he realizes he just spilled everything. 

“Jaebum,” Jinyoung repeats. “It’s okay. Really. It’s _okay_. Don’t put me up on a pedestal. I’m just a person. And I quite like you.” He grins and Jaebum can’t believe someone this gorgeous is existing at the same time as him right now. “Trust me, alright?”

Jaebum nods. He met Jinyoung not too long ago. He shouldn’t trust him so easily, but oddly enough, he feels like he can. He feels like Jinyoung isn’t going to screw him over. He feels like Jinyoung isn’t a liar. “Okay.”

“Will you come to my place?”

“Not today...I’m so tired.” Jaebum rubs his eyes, and Jinyoung tells him he shouldn’t be driving if he’s going to fall asleep at the wheel. 

He’s right. “Okay. I’ll go to your place.” He’ll leave his equipment in the studio today. He has to come back tomorrow anyway.

-

The first thing Jaebum does when they get to Jinyoung’s condo is find the bedroom. He flops down onto the bed, soft white sheets consuming him, and strips down to his briefs, pulling the blanket up to his nose. Jinyoung stands in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe. He smiles, “You were that tired, huh?”

“Fucking exhausted.”

“Get some rest, then. I’ll get dinner started.”

Jaebum doesn’t need to be told twice. He passes out almost instantly, exhaustion taking over. Jinyoung’s bed is extremely comfortable. He wouldn’t mind sleeping in it forever. 

Later, when Jaebum wakes up, its dark outside. The city lights seep in through the curtains, blues, reds, greens. He sits up and rolls out of bed. 

Jinyoung is in the living room, curled up on the sofa watching TV. He notices Jaebum out of the corner of his eye and beams, “Did you sleep well? Dinner is in a container beside the stove, if you’re hungry.”

“Jinyoung,” Jaebum mumbles. He walks towards him and gets on the couch, pushing Jinyoung down and hovering over him. His hair is damp. He must have showered. Jaebum leans in, capturing his lips, soft and smooth and wet. It’s almost as if Jinyoung’s mouth was meant to fit against his own. 

Jaebum’s head is spinning, still dizzy from sleep, but Jinyoung is so warm and inviting, Jaebum could melt into him. 

Jinyoung’s fingers trail over his bare chest, sending a shiver down his spine. Jaebum’s mind is telling him to pull away, but his heart and his dick are telling him to go further. He grabs the hem of Jinyoung’s shirt, and Jinyoung lifts his arms, allowing him to take it off. 

Okay. This is okay. Jaebum pushes him down, straddling him on the couch. He kisses a line down his jaw, to his neck, sucking softly. He’s careful not to leave a mark. Jinyoung hiccups, fingers threading themselves in Jaebum’s hair. _Yes_ , he thinks. Jaebum moves even lower. He’s absolutely going too fast, but Jinyoung is responding positively, and he’s so gorgeous, Jaebum doesn’t mind speeding this up. 

He closes his lips over a nipple, feeling Jinyoung shudder. He’s fully aware of the way Jinyoung’s dick is pressing into his thigh. He wants more. 

“Please.”

It’s barely a whisper. It’s almost inaudible. Jaebum’s ears strain to hear it, but he’s positive he heard correctly. 

“Jaebum,” Jinyoung says, louder this time. Jaebum hooks his fingers under the waistband of Jinyoung’s pants. His hands are trembling uncontrollably and it doesn’t go unnoticed. Jinyoung grabs his wrist, bringing his hand up and holding it. He repeats his name, softer this time, more gentle. Jaebum breathes against his chest, catching himself. “Don’t do anything you’re uncomfortable with.”

 _I want to suck you off_ , is what Jaebum wants to say. But instead, he scoots up and kisses him again. It loosens the knot in his gut. Jinyoung is drop dead gorgeous, and Jaebum’s going to have a piece of him. 

Jinyoung takes Jaebum’s face into his hands and says into his mouth, “I really want you.”

It’s now or never. Jaebum pushes Jinyoung’s pajama pants down, wrapping his fist around his dick. 

Oh fuck. He’s really doing this. He’s really jerking Jinyoung off. Jinyoung, the model, Park Jinyoung. Jaebum wants to suffocate. He looks down and instantly regrets it, when he sees how cute Jinyoung’s dick is, leaking precome. 

Much to Jaebum’s surprise, he isn’t clean shaven. Jaebum’s mouth waters at the sight of the hair trailing down his navel. He moves his gaze upwards again, and sees Jinyoung’s closed eyes, his flushed cheeks, his lips a little swollen from being bitten. 

Jaebum can’t help himself. He brings their lips together, flicking his wrist, his fist tight around his cock. 

Jinyoung moans his name, and it’s almost enough for Jaebum to come in his pants. He’s ridiculously excited, and feels like he’s about to make a fool out of himself in front of this gorgeous boy. Jinyoung shoves a thigh up in between Jaebum’s legs, rubbing him through his briefs. 

“I never do this,” Jinyoung breathes, “so don’t think less of me.”

Jaebum shakes his head, “I wouldn’t think less of you anyway.” Jaebum isn’t the type to judge over something like that. 

Jinyoung’s neck flushes, his chest turning light pink. Jaebum asks him if he’s close, earning an overly enthusiastic nod in response. Fuck, he’s cute. Jaebum’s dick is painfully hard in his briefs, the slick head sticking out of his waistband. Jinyoung rubs his soft fingertips over the slit and Jaebum bucks his hips, completely floored when Jinyoung shoves his fingers into his mouth. 

“Holy shit,” Jaebum hisses, shoving his underwear down and wrapping his fist around both of them, grinding against Jinyoung’s cock. Jinyoung arches up, digging his nails into the sofa. 

They desperately rut against each other, panting heavily, sweat dripping down their temples. Jinyoung comes first, pearly white against his smooth skin. Jaebum adds to the mess seconds later, shaking, his arm cramping. 

Jaebum leans down, licking the mess from Jinyoung’s tummy. He scoots up and Jinyoung easily parts his lips, cupping Jaebum’s face in his hands, taking what’s given to him. Jaebum feels hot all over, like he’s having a fever. Jinyoung licks his lips, breathing into his mouth, “I like you, Im Jaebum. A lot.”

“I like you, too, Park Jinyoung. A lot.”

-

Jaebum rolls over, sliding his arm around Jinyoung’s waist, warm and comfortable. This boy really is something else, he thinks. He’s beautiful, but he’s real. He’s real, and for right now, he’s Jaebum’s.

The curtains bring in a little light. It’s still early, and Jaebum wonders when Jinyoung will wake. It’s a habit for Jaebum to get up this early. He usually gets ready for work when the sun isn’t up yet. 

He has to go soon. He slept in a bit, since he left everything at the studio and doesn’t have to set up. He kisses Jinyoung’s neck, gently rousing him from sleep. 

“Hmm,” Jinyoung mumbles, sinking into Jaebum’s embrace. 

“I have to go to work.”

Jinyoung turns around, hugging him, grumbling, “Don’t go.”

Oh, no. Jaebum wishes he could stay. He would lie in bed with Jinyoung all day, pepper kisses all over his cheeks, map out his whole body with his tongue. But he has a responsibility. He needs to discuss future photoshoots, and his opinion matters greatly. “I wish I could stay.”

Jinyoung makes a displeased noise. Jaebum feels like they’ve fast-forwarded through their entire relationship. He feels like this is a new level of intimacy. They aren’t even together. They aren’t even really friends. 

“What am I to you?” Jaebum asks Jinyoung, suddenly curious. 

“The person I’m attracted to.” Jinyoung tucks Jaebum’s floppy hair behind his ear. “And the person I’m interested in pursuing a relationship with.”

Jaebum blinks at him, slowly processing every word. “You don’t know me.”

“That’s why I want to get to know you first. We’ve only gone on one proper date. It’s okay. I’m not in a hurry. Are you?”

“No, I’m not,” Jaebum softly replies. 

Jinyoung smiles, pecking Jaebum’s lips, quickly since they both just woke up. “I have a spare toothbrush you can use. And you can look in my closet for clothes so you don’t have to wear the same outfit.”

Hopefully, they’ll mesh well. Jaebum finds the future promising. Jinyoung is someone he’ll get along with for sure.

-

Despite the city lights, the stars are out tonight. Jinyoung turns from where he’s face up on the blanket, reaching out and touching Jaebum’s cheek.

Jaebum suggested it. Going to the river late at night. No one’s around. They had ice cream earlier, and Jaebum laid out a blanket so they could sit on the grass. Jinyoung kisses him, the sound of the river soothing him. 

“Wait,” Jaebum mumbles. He grabs his backpack, pulling out his instant camera. 

Jinyoung smiles, “What are you doing?”

“You look really good right now,” Jaebum says. He snaps a photo, the flash going off. The film pops out and Jaebum sets it aside, moving to straddle Jinyoung’s hips, taking another picture. Jinyoung blushes, and Jaebum snaps one last picture, hoping it captures his red cheeks.

Jaebum rolls off of him and puts his camera away, stuffing the polaroids into his backpack. Jinyoung grabs him by the collar and pulls him down, kissing him roughly. It’s pretty romantic, Jaebum thinks, being here with Jinyoung, being so intimate with him. 

He was never a poet, was never very eloquent or good with stringing words together. He can’t write a million metaphors or compare eyes to the sky.

But, there’s one thing he can say and it’s that, if Jinyoung were the ocean, Jaebum would be a grain of sand.

-

“Hey,” a voice says. Jaebum looks up from his computer and finds himself smiling as he sees Jinyoung walking towards him.

“Hey, Jinyoung. What brings you?”

“I think they want me for another shoot.”

Jaebum grins, “The magazine sold out everywhere. They’re printing more.”

“I know. I’m...shocked.” He takes a seat across from him, resting his elbows on the desk. “You made me so...beautiful, in the photos. I was surprised.”

“You are beautiful.”

Jinyoung averts his gaze. “But not like in that shoot.”

Jaebum says, “I didn’t let them over-edit you.” He stood over the finalizing, approved certain methods of photoshopping. The editor hates him at this point, but he doesn’t care. Jinyoung is too gorgeous to be edited. 

“Thank you. I appreciate it. Really. Do you want to go get dinner again tonight?” Jinyoung seems different today. A little shier. Jaebum wonders why. 

“Sure.”

There’s a knock on the door, and Jinyoung’s manager peers in, “There you are. Hurry, I’ve been looking for you.”

Jinyoung leans over the desk and quickly kisses Jaebum, “I’ll see you later, then.”

-

“I have something to tell you.”

Jaebum tears his gaze from the menu. Jinyoung seems serious, and his stomach drops. He’s never seen him like this. Jaebum swallows hard. “What?”

“I got an offer for a shoot. For a gay magazine.”

“Okay,” Jaebum says, waiting for more, his stomach hurting more and more each second. 

“It’s—it’ll pay me a lot. But they said they want me to get naked with some other guy. I’m kind of scared.”

Jealousy shoots up Jaebum’s spine. Jinyoung isn’t his. He isn’t his, so why does he feel like this? “Um. Okay.”

“I don’t want to do it,” Jinyoung softly says. “I don’t like the thought of everyone knowing what I look like underneath everything. It feels like the only part of me I have left.”

Jaebum’s mind goes back to last week, when Jinyoung was panting under him, his soft tummy, the hairs on his chest, the way he would flush all the way down his neck. “Don’t do it,” Jaebum blurts out, before he can stop himself. He doesn’t want people to see that side of Jinyoung, the rawest parts of him. 

Jinyoung lets out a relieved sigh. “I’m...so fucking happy to hear you say that.” He reaches over the table and Jaebum extends his hand to lace their fingers together. “I was so scared—I’m going to tell them no.”

“Date me,” Jaebum quickly says. “Please.” The thought of someone else taking him, of someone else seeing him so vulnerable, makes Jaebum sick. 

Jinyoung laughs softly and nods, “Okay.”

“I know I said I wasn’t in a hurry, but I just—”

“I get it,” Jinyoung interjects. “Thank you.”

Jaebum squeezes his hand and stares at him, his eyes intense. “I’m not the best at relationships. But I’ll try my hardest.”

“That’s all I ask,” Jinyoung replies. “We’re both busy people. But I’ll try to make time for you. I like being with you.”

Those words hit Jaebum a little harder than they probably should. He’s never heard that. No one has ever _made time_ for him. He never had many friends growing up, but he was always tossed aside. 

“Jinyoung.”

“Hm?”

Jaebum exhales slowly and breathes, “Thank you.” Jinyoung gives him a sincere smile and Jaebum thinks this is the happiness he was always searching for.

-

Jinyoung sleeps like a rock. He doesn’t toss and turn much, cuddled up to Jaebum. It’s a good thing. Until Jaebum has to wake him up.

He strokes Jinyoung’s hair, trying to stimulate him to awaken him. “Jinyoung.” Jaebum rubs his arm, shaking him lightly. He notices the shift in Jinyoung’s breathing and hugs him. 

“Mmh, Jaebum...”

“You have to get up,” Jaebum quietly says. Jinyoung has an early morning photoshoot. He slips his hand down around Jinyoung’s hip. Jinyoung sighs. “Come on.” Jinyoung turns around and blinks sleepily at Jaebum. Oh no. He’s adorable. Jaebum swallows hard and Jinyoung briefly kisses him. “Jinyoung.”

“Hold on,” he mumbles, fingers fumbling with Jaebum’s sweatpants, tugging on the drawstring. Jaebum says his name again, his tone a warning. “I want to...”

Grabbing his wrist, Jaebum asks, “Are you even awake yet?”

Jinyoung makes a small noise and grabs Jaebum’s dick, half-hard from Jinyoung’s ass rubbing against him in his sleep. “Jaebum,” he breathes. Jaebum grabs his chin, kissing him hard. Jinyoung’s slender fingers trail over the head and Jaebum groans deeply, grabbing a handful of Jinyoung’s hair and yanking his head back forcefully, biting his neck. The noise he gets in response only encourages him. Jinyoung gasps, letting out a pathetic whine, and his grip tightens on Jaebum’s cock, dripping precome down the length. 

“I wanna suck you off,” Jinyoung pants, squirming so Jaebum can let go of him and he can disappear under the covers. Jaebum throws the blanket aside, his heart feeling like it’s about to come out of his mouth. 

“You don’t have to,” Jaebum squeaks. 

Jinyoung glances up at him, flicking his tongue over the head. Jaebum grits his teeth, unsure of how to feel. This isn’t just Jinyoung, the model, anymore. This is Jinyoung, his _boyfriend_ , and Jaebum’s more than a little overwhelmed. 

He’s so beautiful, is all Jaebum can think when he wraps his cute lips around his dick. Jaebum watches his eyelashes flutter and his fingers twitch. He doesn’t know if he wants to grab his hair or reach for his phone camera. 

Jinyoung probably wouldn’t let him snap photos like this. Especially now, so early in their relationship. Jaebum settles for resting his hands in his hair, not pushing or shoving, just showing him that he’s welcome where he is. 

Jinyoung seems so comfortable with him and Jaebum wonders if that’s his confidence, or if he really does feel safe with him. He idly runs his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair, making him moan, sending vibrations down the length of his dick. Jaebum curses, his whole body shuddering. Jinyoung takes him in all the way, but only for a split second. He curls his fingers around what he can’t reach, slick with spit. 

Jaebum doesn’t know how long he can last, with such a beautiful boy in between his legs. Jinyoung is definitely fully awake now, completely concentrated. Glancing over, Jaebum sees the time. “Fuck, you better not be late.”

Jinyoung pops off his dick to look at the clock. “I’ll be fine.” His lips are swollen and shiny, a mixture of precome and spit. 

“Come here,” Jaebum breathes. He needs to kiss him. He needs to get his lips on him, needs to hold him tightly. Jinyoung ruts against him, the fabric of his briefs a little scratchy. Jaebum shoves them down for him, letting Jinyoung push them farther. 

“Wait,” Jinyoung mumbles, lazily grinding their dicks together. “Let’s finish in the shower. Kill two birds with one stone.”

“Okay.”

-

Jinyoung comes to Jaebum’s apartment for the first time. He smiles when he sees all of the records hung up on the walls, all of the framed photos. Despite never having been here before, he feels at home.

“It’s really nice in here,” Jinyoung tells him. 

“It’s pretty plain. I’m hardly ever home so I don’t see a need in investing in something more extravagant.”

“Spending time at home is important,” Jinyoung says. “You need time for yourself.”

Jaebum shrugs. “I’d rather be doing something than sitting at home.” He slips his arms around Jinyoung’s waist. “I work a lot, so I really only come home to sleep and shower. And maybe work some more.”

Jinyoung pushes Jaebum down onto the sofa, climbing over him. “Well. No more work. Not today. Just play, alright?”

No work. Just play. 

“I think I can get on board with that.”

-

“Holy shit.”

Jaebum turns over, hearing Jinyoung’s phone vibrate nonstop. Half asleep, he grumbles, “What?”

“Some news site posted photos of us.”

Jaebum reaches out his hand and Jinyoung gives him the phone. Surely enough, there are the photos of them. The pictures are from their first date, when Jinyoung fed Jaebum a fry. Jaebum scrolls down, and all of the comments seem supportive, with the occasional homophobic remark. “Who cares,” Jaebum says. “People will always have something to say.” He hands Jinyoung the phone back and Jinyoung nods. 

“It doesn’t bother me. I was just worried about you.”

“I’m fine. I don’t care.” He’s happy with Jinyoung. No news articles can take that from him. “I told you before, my job isn’t at stake just because someone took photos of us.”

Jinyoung sighs. He turns and kisses Jaebum’s cheek. “Good morning, by the way.”

“Good morning,” Jaebum replies, smiling softly at him, running his fingers through Jinyoung’s hair. “You’re so beautiful.”

“So are you,” Jinyoung says. He kisses the birthmarks over Jaebum’s eye, “I wish I could do a photo shoot with you.”

“I’m not a model.” Jaebum grabs a handful of his ass, nuzzling his nose against his throat.

“You look like one,” comes Jinyoung’s response. Jaebum snorts and Jinyoung grabs his chin, kissing him deeply. “Thanks for giving me a chance.”

Jaebum is so glad he did. He almost missed out on the best opportunity. He still thinks Jinyoung is way out of his league, but Jinyoung is his. He’s Jaebum’s, and he’s so beautiful. He runs his fingers through Jinyoung’s soft brown hair, silky smooth. 

For a moment, Jaebum takes in the scene in front of him, and thinks, how many people have seen Jinyoung like this? Jinyoung, his briefs low on his hips, oversized shirt riding up. The sun lightly decorates his skin, making him glow more than he already does. Jinyoung smiles at him, and Jaebum can’t believe any of this. This is actually happening. 

Jinyoung curls his fingers around the nape of Jaebum’s neck. “I’m glad I’m here with you.”

“I’m glad you’re here with me, too,” Jaebum whispers, kissing him again, like it’s the first and last time.

-

“Hey. Your boyfriend’s here,” Jackson teases.

Jaebum stops messing with the tripod and turns around. Jinyoung is there with a bag of food, smiling brightly at him. “Hey.” He presses his lips against Jaebum’s, trying to make it brief since they’re in public. “I’m assuming you haven’t eaten.”

“How’d you know?”

“Lucky guess. C’mon.” He grabs Jaebum’s hand and guides him to the table in the corner, taking a box out of the bag and handing it to him. “Do I need to start packing lunch for you? You have to eat.”

“I know. I know.”

Jinyoung keeps hounding him about his horrible eating habits. Jaebum simply forgets, since he’s so busy. “What were you doing before you came?”

“Reading. Your sink keeps making a weird noise, by the way.”

“It does that,” Jaebum shrugs. “Are you going back to your apartment later?” Jinyoung shakes his head. “You have the spare key, right?”

“Mhm. Eat your rice.”

Jaebum resists the urge to roll his eyes. Jinyoung is adorable. Jaebum still can’t accept that someone so ethereal is all his. He never wants Jinyoung to leave him, but if he finds someone better, he’d understand. 

“Jaebum. Stop thinking those stupid thoughts. I’m with you, and there’s no one better for me.” He leans over the table and kisses him, grabbing his chin. “So don’t be silly.”

“Okay, okay.” He chases Jinyoung’s lips when he pulls away, a little embarrassed at himself. 

“Now eat before it gets cold, you need energy.”

Jaebum smiles. He finally has someone who cares about him. Every event in his life led him to this point. Every event in his life brought him to Jinyoung. 

They were supposed to meet. 

Their paths have finally aligned. They’re on the right track.


End file.
